Blood Relations
by LilHaruko
Summary: Rating should go up as story progresses. Set after the end of the series. A girl shows up in Mabase looking like Haruko and asking for spicy curry bread.
1. Hunger

Alright lets get one thing straight, this is my first fic so if ur gonna bash me for that then ur just evil. i hope you guys like it though ... seriously.  
  
oh!, and i dont own FLCL . if i did i'd be rich and id make the story into a sequel.  
  
on to the story!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
A girl stood poised, on a yellow vespa, atop a hill, looking down on the town below. Using her mamiya' binoculars she could see the minute details of the town. Hmm, little town out in middle of nowhere, complete with an iron. She packed away her binoculars, and started prepping her vespa for movement. That must be Mabase. For once her directions worked. The motor was prept; she drove off.  
  


~~~  


  
How was I to know how it'd feel? I had always wanted to grow up. But I never thought growing up would cost this much. When Haruko left I felt empty, as though I was hungry and had drank water leaving me full, but shortly after I was left hungry again.  
  


~~~  
  


The girl from the hill stopped in front of the bakery. She whipped out a small paper; taking a glance at it. I knew her good directions wouldn't last long. She wrote the damn thing upside-down. She crumpled up the paper and went to park her vespa next to the front sign.  
She stood up revealing herself to be wearing a helmet, goggles, a red shirt with thick black stripes along the sides and on the shoulders, baggy black cargo pants, and white sneakers. She turned to the vespa, now be a good bike and stay there. She turned on her heel and approached the door; goggles around her neck and helmet in hand, revealing her short pink hair and deep blue eyes.  
The door chimed as she entered. Come on in, a deep voice said from behind the counter. What can I get you? She stayed in the doorway; light coming in behind her making it impossible to see her face. Have you got any spicy curry bread? He chuckled slightly, sorry kid, we haven't made curry bread in a long time. He dipped behind the counter for a second, and reappeared with a small loaf. We have some freshly made egg bread, if you'd like that instead. She walked towards the counter, away from the safety of the light. The man dropped the small loaf.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


okay i guess thats it. sorry this was small but like i said before this is my first fanfic so..... please review. i wanna know what you guys think.!!!! :)  



	2. Waiting

again i can't stress enough on how much **i don't own these characters**.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Is there something wrong? She asked looking at the fallen bread. The man looked at her taking in her appearance; and she his. He sat there staring at her with an open mouth. He had messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. His white shirt was slightly ruffled, as though he had slept in it.  
  
What's your name? He asked her flatly. She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. Why, who do you think I am?  
  


~~~  


  
When the pink haired girl walked in I thought I was dreaming. I thought Haruko had come back to me. When I realized it wasn't her, I was left feeling worse than before she had entered our store. I'm still waiting for her. I will always wait for her.  
  


~~~  


  
He sighed and picked up the loaf of bread. He walked to the trash can and threw it away. She walked up and leaned on the counter. Aww, why did you do that? It looked like a good piece of bread. He turned to her, it was dirty. If I sold it, someone could have gotten sick. She smiled at him. Do you still have the bass? He looked at her in surprise, then quickly regained his composure. What bass? She lost her smile, I need that bass. He continued staring at her. I don't know what you're talking about. She stared at him, then smiled and looked at the counter. There's no way you could have gotten rid of it. I bet it means a lot to you. She paused for a moment and looked at him. But seriously I need that bass. Without it I don't stand a chance. He just blinked, then coughed, then shifted his weight. You never did answer my question. She gave him an uncertain look, Yeah, what's your name? She took off her goggles and placed both them and her helmet on the counter  
  
It's Haruna  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


well theres chapter two. alright im starting to like this whole writing stories and stuff. well please review i appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^_^=  
  



	3. Rememberance

okay heres chappy 3 =^_^=  
  
**i own nothing!!**  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Happy now? He nodded. Now will you answer one of my questions? He nodded again. Are you Naota Nandaba?  
  


~~~  


  
Haruna, the new pink haired girl, reminds me so much of Haruko. The way she stands, her self assurance, and, of course that light pink hair. The picture in my head of Haruko is brighter now that she is around. The picture had faded over time; faded but not forgotten. I could never forget Haruko.  


~~~  
  


He stared at her. She stared back. He nodded slowly. She exclaimed with a smile while jumping over the counter and putting him in a head lock. Man I've been looking for you forever! He began squirming , lemmie go! (A/N squirm lil man squirm). He eventually forced his way out of her grasp. OW! What was that for!? She just gave him a huge smile and chuckled.  
  
So where's the bass? He cocked an eyebrow while he rubbed his quickly reddening neck. Why do you want it so bad? She put her hands on her hips. I told you already. If I don't have that bass, then I don't stand a chance. He stood up. Stand a chance from what? She sighed and looked at the ceiling. From Medical Mechanica obviously. He exclaimed. Medical mechanica. Ya know, the iron people. Don't tell me you forgot. I know what Medical Mechanica is. I just want to know why they're after you. She looked at him. Alright I'll tell you but it's a secret okay? He nodded. She smiled and learned in close to his ear..... Cuz I loooooooooove Super Spicy Curry Bread'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naota flew across the room. Hehehe, didn't see that one coming did ya da- she coughed for a sec. um Naota. He slowly regained composure and stood up. He gave her the evil eye, she smiled in return. His heard grew three times the size of his body as he yelled That was mean!!! Didn't anyone teach you to show respect for your elders!?!? She just looked to the side. Well obviously not. It's because I have atomsk.  
  
He exclaimed again. She put her hands on her hips and got a concerned look on her face. You should really get your ears checked. You can't hear a thing! What do you mean you have atomsk!? She put i finger to her mouth as though she was thinking. Hmm, I dunno if I should tell you that now... First I need the bass. Give it to me and then I'll tell you anything you want to know. They shared a brief moment of awkward silence. Alright, you win. He turned and made his way for the stairs.  
  
He returned a few minutes later carrying Haruko's bass guitar. She began walking towards him. Tell me first. She stopped mid-stride, about six feet from the stairs, and chuckled slightly. Heh, she said you'd be like this. He clutched the bass tighter, She got a classic Haruko smile.  
  
Yea, Haruko, my mom.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


well theres chappy three. i hope you guys like it. hehehe naota has no idea what hes getting himself into..... hehehehe.. oh well that naota eh?  
  
=^_^= review puez!!!!


	4. Straying

blah blah blah i own nothing......... except my lil ol' webpage.  
  
=^_^=  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
You lie. She cocked her head to one side. Now why would I lie about something like this? To get the bass.  
  


~~~  


  
Haruna is Haruko's daughter. I wonder what I did that was so bad that it made Haruko stray towards another man. When she was here it had looked for awhile like she had chosen my dad; but she always came back. Like a cat that goes exploring, but always comes home for dinner.  
  


~~~  
  


Nonsense! That bass- She stopped talking mid sentence and looked back at the door. Give it to me now. Naota still held onto the bass. She turned back to him. Please, they're here! She ran up to him. he asked while giving her the bass. Naota stood there for a moment. The candy? She ran out of the bakery only to be met with a line of guys with sparking drumsticks and one guy with a purple bass in the air on a vespa. Shit! P-kun! Her yellow vespa pulled up its kick stand and putted over to her.  
  
The man on the vespa smirked. Running away already? I don't think Maraharu (a/n is that the right way its spelled? i cant remember how big eyebrowed guy says it....... oh well) would be happy if you left. Naota appeared in the doorway. Haruna got on her vespa. You jerk! Where is she? She pulled the spin cord on the back of the bass. The guy chuckled. My my my, aren't we a bit hasty? He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled.  
  
Instantly a woman appeared holding a dual necked guitar. She wore the classic Haruko outfit except no goggles or helmet. Instead she a strange visor that had lights blinking on one side; indicating that it was on. Haruna stood up on the vespa. The man smirked. she turned to the man, bring her to me. Haruko smiled and turned to her daughter. Mom don't do this. Haruko smirked and charged Haruna. She swung her guitar in an attempt to knock Haruna off the vespa. However the vespa hopped backwards saving both itself and its passenger from the blow. Haruko growled, quit moving, and let me hit you. You could always give up.  
  
Naota finally came out of his comatose state of shock. Haruko what are you saying?! She looked at him with her eyes half open. Medical Mechanica is the one true power in the universe. She turned her attention back to Haruna. And Atomsk will make them even stronger. Haruna got off P-kun, it revved in disagreement. It's alright P-kun. I'll be okay. Go watch dad. If he gets hurt I'm dismantling you P-kun putted over to Naota and parked in front of him. Both Haruko and Haruna stood facing each other. Both left handed, with their guitars raised to strike. Both gave each other the same psychotic; then they charged one another.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM   
  
hehehe i've always wanted to do that. well i guess its on! the ultimate battle for supremacy. who will win? child or parent? stay tuned for next weeks episode.  
  
dont forget to review and send me comments or hate mail or whatever it is you guys do on your free time. hey who knows you could be reading this ending blog just for the hell of it. well then congratulations!!!!!!  
  
hehehe  
  
LilHaruko!!!!!!!!! =^_^=


	5. Hope

well peoples heres another chappy for you. i dunno if many people are reading my fanficcy or not but thats ok. kudos goes out to my bigsis and vashatsocom. dude you rock.  
  
=^_^=  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The basses clanged as they struck each other. Come on little one, give up. Haruna growled in response. You can't win. I'm stronger and you have never used that bass before. Haruko gave her another psychotic smile and pushed Haruna back. She recovered just in time to before Haruko's guitar came crashing down on her. She blocked but was thrown back again. Naota tried to climb over the parked vespa but it kept moving. Haruko stop it! he yelled at her. Haruko said as she charge again.  
  


~~~  


  
Haruko has returned, but it's not how I wanted her. I knew she desired power but I know she wouldn't want it at this cost. I hope she wouldn't want it at this cost.  
  


~~~  
  


Harun'a bass slid across the street; stopping in front of Naota and the vespa. Haruna had lost. Haruko propped her guitar on her shoulder, ready to give up? Haruna stood up and tried to tackle Haruko. Haruko moved out of the way and turned around so that she now had her arm around Haruna's neck. What will you do now? Haruko asked her struggling daughter. She smiled when she got no response. Haruko looked to the guy on the vespa. He smiled and nodded. Bring her here. Haruko dragged her daughter over to the man, as he began to land on the street. He got off his vespa and opened up his seat, taking out a visor similar to what Haruko was wearing. Haruko, don't do this! Naota screamed from the door/vespa. She took no notice of Naota's comments as the guy instructed her to hold Haruna's flailing arms still.  
  
The guy came in close to Haruna's face. Well little one I must say, you put up a pretty good fight. She continued to struggle in her mothers grasp. He held the visor so that she could watch him as he set it and turn it on.  
  
Child I have been looking for you since you escaped. I was ready to kill Haruhara, had she not been the best fighter of her race. Haruna still struggled. He pressed a few more buttons.  
  
He was done, it was ready.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


hehehehe don't you just love cliff hangers?


	6. Strength

well i was only gonna give you guys one chappy but seeing as how i hadnt updated in awhile i'll give yas two!  
  
=^_^=  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


He held the visor right in front of her face, and smirked.   
  


~~~  
  


Haruko's lost it. I tried to help save her. I tried to stop it, but the vespa was in the way. I wish I was stronger, for Haruko's sake.  
  


~~~  
  


Naota struggled with the vespa. He finally managed to climb over it, and scooped up Haruko's bass.  
  
The man placed the visor on Haruna's head.  
  
Naota ran at the man screaming with the bass above his head.  
  
The man smiled as Haruna screamed in pain. He looked up just in time to watch Haruko's bass connect with Haruko's head, and utterly shatter Haruko's visor.  
  
Haruko came back to reality as she fell to the ground, taking her daughter with her. Upon hitting the ground Haruko glanced at Haruna, seeing that she had fallen into a pained unconsciousness. Haruko move! Naota warned. Haruko turned in time to see and avoid the vespa man's grasp. She grabbed Haruna and rolled away towards Naota.  
  
She stood up carrying Haruna. Both Naota and Haruko backed away from the vespa man. Boy! Do you have any idea what you've done!? The vespa man yelled/growled, whipping out his own bass.  
  
Haruko turned to Naota, take her. Naota complied. Upon giving Naota Haruna, Haruko took her bass from him. She smiled at him, turned to the rather pist off vespa guy and began walking.  
  
You've grown up Tak-kun, I'm glad.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


alright guys i know its short but hey ya know at least i updated =^_^=  
**mission for you guys :** alright i need a name for the vespa guy cuz i sure as hell dont wanna write the vespa guy over and over and over. im sure you guys noticed how flippin annoying it was. so please donate a villain name!!!!! :D thanx


	7. Fate

blah blah blah blah OMG i just saw kill bill over the weekend and you guys HAVE to go see it!!! do you hear me? **you have to!!!!!** hehehe now on to the story!!  
  
=^_^=  
  
oh and when people get cut their blood squirts everywhere...... so funny.............  
  
oh, again, i found a name with the help of my good friend vashatsocom, the evil bad guys name is Flask. :D i dunno something about it. just sounds nice. review if you think it sux or something. hey it wont bother me! at least you're reviwing!!!!! hehehehe  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Naota looked between Haruna and Haruko, unsure of what to do next. Don't worry Tak-kun I've got this all under control. Flask flashed Haruko and evil smirk. I've beaten you once before Haruhara, and I can do it again. She stopped in her tracks. You think so? she put on hand on her hip and tilted her head back while looking at him. Then bring it!  
  


~~~  


  
She's back. The visor is gone. My only wish is that I could have destroyed the visor in time to save Haruna. It's like the saying about the sin's of the parents transfer down upon the child. But Haruko is free now, and I will do everything in my part to transfer that fate.  
  


~~~  
  


Flask rushed Haruko, pushing her back a few feet. She screamed and countered with an uppercut with her guitar. He moved back, come now Haruhara, I know you're better than this. Stop playing with me. She smirked. Fine, but only cuz you asked. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him all crazed looking. Good enough for you?!?! she said swing her guitar at his head. He tried to dodge but couldn't as the bass connected with the side of his head sending him flying into the building across the street. she smirked, that it? The building kept falling in on itself. Once the dust had cleared Haruko climbed to the top of the pile. Hey look everyone! I'm Queen of the crap heap!!!! The pile exploded from underneath her feet. Flask stood up from rubble scuffed and bleeding in an odd array of places. Aww is the little bad manny hwert? Haruko said making a lil fish face. Flask glared her down. She put her hands on her hips. Oh gimmie a break! You couldn't beat me even if you wanted to. Hell I could beat up your entire arm o' guys too She walked up to one of the hench men ( you guys didn't forget about those guys did you? no i didn't think so) and punches him. The henchmen fell over. Or to be more precise the **entire** line of henchmen fell over; seeing as how they were all cardboard cut outs. Haruko looked at her hand and then fell to the ground laughing. BUWAHAHAHA You tried to kidnap my kid the PSSHT CARDBOARD CUTOUTS!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAH!! Flask dusted himself off. Well technically its all in the presentation. If she thought that I had that many men then obviously I do. Haruko looked at him through teared up eyes. Yea and you can get more at kinko's!!!!! BUWAHAHAHA!!! Flask glared at Haruko again. Forget this! I don't need this kinda ridicule form you. He snapped his fingers and his vespa flew over to him. He got on, now listen here Haruhara, I'm not through here. Not by a long shot. And trust me when I come back. I'm not gonna have cardboard. He turned and began flying away. She screamed after him, Of course not, you'll have plastic!!!! HAHAHA   
  
She turned and looked at Naota who, well...... how can I explain this..... oh! I know! he looked like this....(o.O).... better?... are we all clear now? good! ::cough cough::   
  
She calmed her laughing somewhat and walked up to him. He came out of his little war/weird humor induced state of shock and looked down at Haruna. She still had a pained look on her face. She stopped in front of him no longer laughing. It's Many-Indecent-Needless-Discrepancies-Can-Occur-Now-To-Real-Occult-Lovers. Naota gave her the same look as before. She cocked an eyebrow. Ya know, M.I.N.D. C.O.N.T.R.O.L. he said looking down at Haruna.   
  
Haruko put her hand on his shoulder. I need you to put her down. He complied, and then stood up again. Now Tak-kun I need you to help me with something. He gave her his full attention. See, we need to get that visor off of her as soon as possible. He looked at her quizzically, um, why? I mean he's gone shouldn't it just come off? She shook her head. It's not that simple. she pointed to the visor. To put it in terms that humans can understand that, thing, is hacking into her brain. Medical Mechanica is breaking in and setting up shop on her temporal lobe? Naota gave her more unsure looks, She nodded The problem is that I have to hit her with this bass in order to break the visor. He nodded, so then break it. She smiled slightly. If I break it then atomsk will be freed and she will have the same problem you had when you were little. Naota stared into space for a moment. Giant robots. She gave him a true smile. Bingo. But if we leave that thing on her then Medical Mechanica will have control of her mind in no time. So now we're left with just one choice. They both looked at Haruna.  
  
Do we take off the visor and free her mind, but leave her with the pain of having robots come out of her head. Or do we leave the visor on, save her from pain but make her watch whatever Medical Mechanica has planned for her?  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


hehehehehehehe  
  
don't you just loooove me fo cliff hangers. I made this one a bit longer seeing as how all my others barely spawned a page. umm lets see what mission can i put you on now....  
**mission for you guys :** hmmmm, is anyone good at doing fanart? i'd like to see if anyone can do a kewly ass drawing of Haruna for me. or like haruko and haruna. aww hell y not the whole family. i bet someone can make a tleast one of em though. yea. that sounds kewl.  
  
LilHaruko  
  
=^_^=


	8. History

well i guess im here to tell you guys that i'm updating again. hehehe. normally i update about once a day. so every day you guys have to go check and see if i updated ma story!!! hehehe anywayz heres da story!!  
  
=^_^=  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Naota kneeled down. Is she in pain though? Haruko looked down at him. It's not pain, well sorta, its that she's fighting them in her mind; when she loses she'll become their willing slave. He stood up and looked Haruko in the eyes. I say we take it off. No one deserves to be a slave. Haruko smiled and raised her bass.  
  


~~~  


  
Haruko fought off the bad guy. I wonder who he was and what his connection with Haruko is. He seemed to have at least some history with her. I wonder if it overrides our history?  
  


~~~  
  


The bass clanged loudly against her head, as the visor crumbled into nothingness. Naota picked her up. Haruko put her hand on Haruna's forehead (Awww look its mommy Haruko! =^_^=!!) and they began walking towards the house.  
  
They walked inside. They both made the trek upstairs to his room. Inside, it had not changed. There was still a bunk bed with his boxed blue and white comforter. Naota placed her on his bed. Haruko looked around, hmm I like what you've done with the place. He put the blankets up to her chin. Don't start with me on that. Dad wouldn't let me have Grandpa's old room.  
  
After she was settled in the two of them returned to the downstairs. Haruko looked around briefly. Where's Canti? Naota sighed, I dunno, he just disappeared. I figured he left to find you or something.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Naota started, who's the lucky guy that gets Haruna as his daughter? (hehehe Naota sounds like Kamon.....hehehe) Haruko smirked at him, (hehehehe Naota can be soooooo dense at times. gotta love him though ::sighs::) She's yours. She said walking into the kitchen. Have you guys got any curry?! (leave it to Haruko to change the subject at an important time) She yelled from the kitchen. He just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
She returned carrying a can of orange juice. He sat/fell down at the coffee table. He asked. She sat across from him. I chased Atomsk all over the galaxy. It took me at least a good six years to finally catch him. Once I did I reported to my superiors with my new abilities. Naota crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. When I got there they told me they had a new mission for me. She leaned forward. You se Atomsk is an astral being. He's practically pure energy. So they wanted to see if Atomsk could be transferred. He cocked an eyebrow. She smiled slightly. Yea, transferred from parent to child. He looked at her intently. They told me their lil plan and asked me if I had anyone in mind who could help them out; I could only think of one. Naota blushed on his side of the table. She supported her head on her left hand and smiled at him. I told the about you and how you had gotten the powers of Atomsk before me. So they sent me on a mission here.  
  
Naota looked at the table while Haruko took a swig of her juice. You lie. I never saw you. She gulped down a few more swigs of O.J. Aww, don't tell me you forgot Tak-kun. She sighed. But then again, I did tell you it was all a dream. Naota instantly turned beet red, not blushed, deep beet red. Haruko gave him her classic toothy smile.  
  
he started, how is that even possible? I mean when I was in grade school you were already 19. In my dream, he blushed briefly, you hadn't aged. She downed the last of drink and leaned back in her chair. It's a survival thing. You humans haven't out how to preserve your own species; we did. We grow like a human when we're born up until we hit the prime of our youth; then we stop aging all together. He repositioned himself in his chair. So you become forever young? She nodded. Essentially, however, we continue aging again after we have kids. So it's like I said before, survival of the species kinda thing. He looked at the table again (such an interesting table eh naota?). Will she have the same, survival thing? Haruko crushed the can against the table.  
  
She might.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


well my little readers hers the next chappy. you must all review. i!, your master! demand it! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::cough cough:: sorry too much Hellsing. anyways. hope you enjoyed it.   
  
review.  
  
please review  
  
pretty please?  
  
=^_^=


	9. Fear

hewo. sorry i havent updated. school has been hell lately. T_T  
  
on to ficcy though!!!!  
  
oh! and i dont own crap!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Last time on FLCL :  
  
he started, how is that even possible? I mean when I was in grade school you were already 19. In my dream, he blushed briefly, you hadn't aged. She downed the last of drink and leaned back in her chair. It's a survival thing. You humans haven't out how to preserve your own species; we did. We grow like a human when we're born up until we hit the prime of our youth; then we stop aging all together. He repositioned himself in his chair. So you become forever young? She nodded. Essentially, however, we continue aging again after we have kids. So it's like I said before, survival of the species kinda thing. He looked at the table again (such an interesting table eh naota?). Will she have the same, survival thing? Haruko crushed the can against the table.  
  
She might.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
What happens if she is? He asked slowly and in a low voice. She put her head in her left hand and looked at him. Well then, I guess we would talk to her.  
  


~~~  


  
So much has happened already. Haruna appeared, then Haruko did. The fight over Atomsk still rages on in Haruna. In one day I had gained everything I had ever dreamed of. And because of it, for the first time since Atomsk left, I was scared.  
  


~~~  
  


Will that vespa guy be back? She thought for a moment. No, probably not. He's always into saying he'll do things but never does. He sighed in relief.  
  
They shared a moment of silence. Naota played with his hands in his lap. Haruko looked at him with a serious face. Naota, don't think that it's over just because that guy isn't coming back. There are other people that want her too. He slouched his shoulders at her remark.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, Amarao appeared in the doorway. Naota screamed in surprise, while Haruko smirked. So you like listening in on family conversation now. Amarao just stood there returning her smirk. Well Raharu it's nice to see you too. Haruko stood up from the table and turned to Amarao.  
  
You've got a lot of nerve coming here. He whipped out a handgun as Naota stood up and looked between the two of them, unsure of what to do next. So let me guess you're back for Atomsk again? She gave him a sneaky smile and began approaching him. And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it? He chuckled slightly and pointed his gun at her head. he fired at her. She tilted her head to the side, letting the bullet harmlessly pass by her. She dawned her classic evil smile yet again. He repositioned his gun and said, I see you've aged. So where's the kid? The transportation of a minor to a protected planet is against regulation code 543-02. I'm going to have to take you and your kid in. He added with a smirk.  
  
Haruko lost her smile and marched up to him, so that the gun was against her forehead. He lost his smile and stared at her intently. Naota began walking towards them. Naota stop. Haruko said as she stared Amarao down. I'm not here for Atomsk. Amarao twitched slightly. So you can go and take your regulation code and shove it up your ass!  
  
She grabbed his gun. He fired, but she evaded it. They began hand to hand fighting with Haruko winning. Suddenly Haruko stopped fighting as blood and cuts suddenly appeared all over her face and body. Amarao stared at her unblinking (cuz lord knows he didn't do it ^_^). Haruko staggered, oh no, I don't have enough energy left. I must to something drastic! Haruko screamed as her hair began to defy gravity, and. in a final scream, Haruko went Super Saiyan.  
  
Amarao stared at her, with this face, ––– (.) ––– (Buwahahahaha, hey y arnt you laughing? hmmmmm well i guess it was funnier in my mind...). He put his gun in it holster. You have got to be kidding me. He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. Normally I would have ran away, but it's kinda hard to take someone seriously when they're surrounded by fans. Everyone looked down to see Haruko surrounded by tons of fans; blowing her hair up.  
  
Amarao scooped them all up in his arms and stood up, thereby unplugging them all. Looking at the fans he said, It's pretty obvious Raharu that although you've grown in age, your still just a child. He looked at her, only to see that her hair was still defying gravity, and she looked pist. Haruko crouched and put her hands over one hip. Why don't you try this on for size?  
  
Amarao dropped the fans.   
He screamed like a grade school girl.   
He ran out of Naota's house still screaming.  
Amarao's vespa motor could be heard as he drove off like a bat outta hell.  
  
Haruko stood up with a huge evil grin on her face. Naota gave her this look –– (o.O) ––  
He regained his composure. What the **hell** was that!? She put her hands on her hips. What you've never seen Dragonball Z? Man Tak-kun you are really out of it. He did the classic Naota freak out face for a few seconds. OF COURSE I'VE SEEN DRAGONBALL Z! I just wanted to know how you did all that stuff!  
  
Instantly Haruko whipped out Rock Hard' brand hair gel, blonde hair dye, and a bottle of water. He gave her another freaked out look. Don't worry it all comes out with water. She said as she popped open the water and began dumping it on herself. Once the bottle was gone she shook her hair out and stood up smiling. Naota looked at her then at the ground. Umm, Haruko, ........(silence)....... It's still yellow Haruko freaked out and ran to the bathroom screaming, No! My hair! My precious pink hair! Naota chuckled softly to himself.  
  
Haruna appeared at the bottom of the stairs rubbing her eyes. What's going on? Why is everyone yelling? Naota smiled at her. Harukos' having hair issues. he said. She turned to go back up the stairs but turned back to Naota. his attention had never wavered from her. Is this a dream? He walked up and wrapped her in his arms while saying.  
  
I hope not  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


BUWAHAHAHAHAHAH well thats it so far. again sorry for not updating sooner but seriously im going into finals soon. we're like switching quarters soon. So school like goes by fast.  
  



	10. Reviewer Responses

hewo peoples it the thanx to review time!!!!!!! its your own person reviews with comments back to yas. i noticed some people did this on their stories so here i am givin it to you guys!!!  
  
=^_^=  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**baka hentai** - you were ma first reviewer! you rock!!!  
  
**Usagi Maxwell** - ma BigSis u are soooo kewl. thanx for all ur support in ma writtings.  
  
**Bob the Mercenary** - dude you have come back to my fic three times and reviewed on top of that. that to me is amazing! ur reviews are always kewl and helpful.  
  
**Arabidwolf **- dude your reviews were kewl also i have no idea what happened to you though you like never showed up after chappy. T_T see now thats just wrong!  
  
**Senshi** - you reviewed twice which made me soooo happy. ur reviews were short and sweet and gave me lil pick me ups to work on the next chappys  
  
**Allan x** - again one of the short and sweet reviewers.  
  
**Vash At Socom** - ::cough:: baka hentai ::cough:: yea. you helped me alot over aim. where did you go though. ur info and help was sooooo good.  
  
**Shiryu** - Well thank you very much for the compliment on flavor. You i slave all day over my hot computer to give you thease good chappys!! =^_^=  
  
**Kit-Loh** - well mister/missy im glad to hear you like it..... NOW REVIEW SOME MORE!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHA jk. i'll the new chappy up either today or tomorrow. then you must review!! hehehhe  
  
**Dar Magician Knight** - HOLY FREAKING CRAP!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO FUNNY! that whole thing with the talking to yourself. that was just hilarious.  
  
**edyuu** - masta? you have a masta? kewl! who ordered you to read ma ficcy. do tell!!  
  
**rebootmaster2001** - well must master reboot, thank you for your comment, OH GREAT ONE! as soon as you write a ficcy i shall bow before your great and almighty masterfullness and i, too, shall leave a review.  
  
**senshi316** - are you related to the great senshi' mentioned above? because you too leave short but sweet remarks. except for the whole me being evil...... oh well you win some you loose some. its ok though......BUWAHAHAH CUZ I LOOOOVE BEING EVIL!!!   
  
**jacombo** - ok you were like the only one to actually ask a question so here you go. the reason she was bleeding is because if you ever actually watch a traditional japanese episode of dragonball z then you'll find that they get bloody to high heaven. it amazing they dont die halfway through the fight from blood loss. Thanx also for saying ma story kicks butt. its hard to keep this story going due to the fact that finals are quickly appraoching so the fact that you say that makes me wanna set aside time for it! =^_^=  
  
**your little friend, April A-P-R-I-L, u know me, I SEE YOUUUUU, ahh, my name?, I LOVE TRUNKS, ??????, HEHEHE** - well i must say twerpy. you sure do like reviewing if in the period of an hour you REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER!!!! hehehe its ok though. then people looking at ma story will think its better than it realy is cuz they'll see all the reviews. BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


well thats all the reviws i've gotten so far...... if you review some more then i'll make another thingy like this for you guys. man you guys rock!!!!  
  
LilHaruko =^_^=


	11. Fighting

well hewo again!!!!!! hehe its me again, doin the updating thing. i hope you guys like that lil reviewer appreciation thingy in the pervious chapter'. hehehehe  
  
I DON'T OWN CRAP  
  
**ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I'm afraid the I'll wake up and I'll be back the way I was, running from Mom and Flask. She started to cry softly. He held her closer.  
  


~~~  


  
Haruko said the fighting wasn't over, but I dont want Haruna to have to fight. when Atomsk was here last I fought to keep Haruko, and now it seems, that I must fight to keep Haruna; another fate passed to the child.  
  


~~~  
  


Haruko emerged from the bathroom with a line of obscenities following her (literally). Stupid labeling! Her hair was covered in shampoo suds. Both Naota and Haruna turned to her. Ya know there was fine print. It comes out with water alright! But ya gotta add shampoo to the water. She began scrubbing like a maniac. Naota began freaking out. Hey don't do that out here! Go back in the bathroom! You're getting soap everywhere! Haruko stopped scrubbing and looked at him with a bubble covered head. Looking down she noticed a perfect clean circle around her of about a 1 ft radius. Everywhere else however, was covered in suds. Haruna began laughing as hard as she could.  
  
Haruko smiled and kept scrubbing. Haruna laughed harder, while Naota approached her and tried to push her back into the bathroom. Haruko leaned forward and whispered something into Naota's ear. They both looked at Haruna who was now doubling over from laughing so hard. She smiled, I know, I'm going, I'm going. Haruko said as she turned to the bathroom while still feverishly scrubbing her hair.  
  


@@ - GUESS THE ANIME TIME - @@  
  


Naota put his hands on his hips. Haruna suppressed her laughing to giggles. Now we have a spare room upstairs. She just kept looking at him. And you're welcome to have it. Her eyes grew with happiness. He nodded. Yes, but only under one condition. She nodded. You have to help out with the bakery from time to time. Okay? She got a huge smile. Of course! Lemmie go get my stuff! She ran towards the door while he smiled and went to the kitchen to get supplies to clean up Haruko's mess.  
  
  
A few minutes later Haruna appeared by his side as he cleaned. She was carrying a giant bag that had a broom sticking out of it. Naota stood up. Okay, but I warn you. I've been living in it my whole life so I'm gonna have to move stuff out. She nodded. He dropped what he was doing (another literally ^_^) and showed her back upstairs.  
  
They walked in and Haruna dropped her stuff on the floor. Her bag popped open from the impact causing a small radio to roll out and turn on. Damn radio. Haruna said as she snatched it up and looked like she was chocking the poor thing; looking for the off switch.  
  
Naota chucked softly at her antics, and looked around his room. Well it's not very clean. It's not like we had a maid who would dust everything. Haruko suddenly appeared in the doorway toweling her hair off. Aww, daddy's gonna give his wittle gurl his old woom. She said chiming in. Naota looked at Haruko. Yep. I figured we could move into Grandpa's old room. Dad mostly sleeps now so I don't think he'd care.  
  


@@ - END GUESS THE ANIME - @@  


  
Haruko draped the towel around her neck. So we get to share a room again? He nodded. She walked up to him and kissed him. He blushed like there was no tomorrow and lost consciousness as Haruna yelled, Mom! That's gross don't do that in front of me! Haruko stopped kissing him and looked at her daughter slyly. Aww, what's wrong? Haruna pointed at her. You! That's so wrong. I understand that you guys like eachother but don't do that in front of me! Gross! Haruko wrapped her legs around Naota. Oh, it's gross is it? Haruko wrapped her arms around Naota's neck. And how do you think you were made? An act of God? She said, all the while donning a cheshire grin. Haruna twitched slightly. But, but,... And this room's awfully big. Don't you want a lil brother or sister? Haruna got the classic Naota' look. She had no pupils, and her mouth was just a giant twitching square.  
  
Naota finally regained conciseness in Haruko's arms. Haruko instantly got huge girly anime eyes and turned her attention to Naota. I think we should leave her alone now. He looked at the still twitching Haruna. You need to put you stuff away right? She regained her composure and nodded. Alright I'll go tell my dad what's up. Haruko, She looked at him with stars in her eyes. I need you to go look after the store. She looked kinda sad for a moment, then responded with a happy, 'kay! But only if Haruna helps when she done. She winked at Haruna.  
  
They left Haruna's room. Each to do the affor mentioned tasks. Naoto walked up to his dad's door and knocked. A voice within responded.  
  
It's open  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
BUUWAHAHAHAHAHAH BEHOLD MY UPDATE!!!!  
  
hehehehe, yea well it took me forever to like write this. i did it during odd times during class. i dont know if i can update next week due to the fact that its a holiday. most people would update like crazy but like. im used to working on this during ma math class and stuff so..... yea i can update like once a week. hope you guys enjoyed this update.  
  
OH! about the whole guess the anime thing..... yea the people who answer correctly get a ride on P-Kun. everyone remembers who that is right? hehehehe runners up get spicy curry bread!!!!!! hehehehehehehhe  
  
LilHaruko =^_^=  
  
**please review!!!!!**


	12. Pain

well sowwy i haven't updated in awhile...i know im evil..... but like finals are happening now...... and it sux.... oh well......  
  
ON TO THE FICCY!!!!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Naota slowly entered the room and shtu the door. So, what brings you to my end of the house Nao? Said a dusty old man with greying hair, while hit sat infront of a dusty old television. There's a girl that showed up. shes gonna be staying with us from now on. The old man gave him a nod. Naota played with his fingers and looked at the ground, and Haruko's back. The man instantly regained life once again exclaiming,   
  
~~~  
  
She said she rarely laughed. It wasnt that she didnt know how. But she said they moved around a lot. It left her without many friends, if any. I hope that while she's here she'll laugh more. No one should have to experience the pain of solitude.  
~~~  
  
The old man made a mad dash for the door; only to be tripped by Naota. Awww, why must you be so cruel to you father Naota? Naota balled up one of his hands into a fist. Haruko doesn't like you! She likes me! The girl staying with us is our kid! Her names Haruna! So you had better just give up on Haruko!   
  
Kamon rolled over and looked at his son. He stood up. Hmm, so you have been doing furi kuri. he said putting a had to his chin. I see. he said continuing. Noata closed his eyes and gave in to eyebrow twitchage (a/n hehehe i made a new word!!!! hehehhe).  
  
Kamon hit one had in the other. Alright! I guess it's ok that they stay. Naota's eye snapped open and looked at Kamon. I mean you've never really ever asked me for anything before. I don't see why I should say no. Naota began to smile. Kamon continued on, hmmmm, Haruna, I like the sound of that. He put his hand on Naota's shoulder. Well, show me ma grand-daughter! Naota's smile turned into a grin as they appraoched the door and made their way into the hall.  
  
~~~  
MEANWHILE W/ HARUNA  
~~~  
  
Haruna dug through her bag retrieving a small first aid kit that layed at the bottom. She popped it open; taking out two band-aids and some gauze. She touched her forehead slightly. God it hurts. Why did mom have to hit me so hard? She opened one of the band-aids and put the gauze against her bump; which was slowly increasing in size. Putting the opened one on her forehead she proceeded to open the second band-aid.  
  
Once she had finished dressing her wound, she began pulling things out of her bag and laying them about the room (if you wish to understand what im talking about go see epidose one of FLCL and look at the room around Haruko whens she first finds that pic of Naota's bro and his new girlfriend). Once she had finished dirtying up the room she sat on the bottom bunk of the room and played with her bandage.  
  
Man this thing really hurts. At that moment a knock came at her door. Haruna, it's me Naota. Are you decent? Haruna rolled her eyes slightly. No, I'm running around nude! She began flailing her arms around. Please someone come save me from my nakedness!!!!!!!  
  
Naota walked in slightly peeved at her antics. Kamon followed him in and looked the girl over. Well she looks just like Haruko! Haruna began playing with her bandage again. Naota walked up to her and took her hand away from the bandage. Stop that you'll only make it worse. Here let me see it. He said as he began to take the bandage off.  
  
Haruko suddenly appeard in the doorway. No! If you take it off now then we'll never get it back in! Naota turned to look at her with the bandage dangaling from his fingers. Suddenly Haruna screamed in pain as a horn began to protrud from her head.   
  
Naota's mouth hung open as he dropped the bandage on the ground. Holy sh- he didn't have time to finish as Haruko ran up and pushed him aside with Haruko put both hands on the end of the horn and began pushing. Damnit! Go in! She began lowering her body for more leverage. You stupid, horn! Go in! The horn popped out another half an inch.  
  
Naota shook himself out of his surprised stupor and stood next to Haruko. What should I do? he asked her. Well for starters you could, I dunno, HELP ME OUT! she yelled still losing the battle with the horn.  
  
Naota placed his hands over Haruko's. He looked at Haruna and noticed she had begun crying at some point during her mother minstrations. Haruko's voice snapped him back into reality. On three. One, two, three! The two adults pushed with all their strength as their daughter screamed as loud as she could.  
  
The horn popped back into Haruna's head with a sickening slurping sound. She belted out another earth shattering scream. Haruko reached down with one hand and picked up the bandage. She then slapped it onto Haruna's forehead. Now don't take that off until I say it's okay! Haruko said to her sniffiling daughter. She sighed slightly while looking at her, and then embraced her in a slight hug.  
  
It's okay. I'm here.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH BEHOLD YET ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE   
  
wow i'm soo proud of Haruna she just got her first horn! see now thats a big accomplishment comming from her family line.  
  
N-E-WAYS how come no one's trying to guess what anime they were spoofing from the last chapter?!?!?!?!?! i mean I've only had two guesses. well sorta.... one gave up...... P-Kun's gonna get lonely if you guys dont start guessing......  
  
poor P-Kun  
  
hehehehe oh well. i'm sure a ride around the universe will make him feel better.  
  
yea  
  
so  
  
like  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LilHaruko =^_^=


	13. Denial

**BLAH!!!!!  
  
i own nothing!!! not a gosh darned thing. **and if anyone wants to sue me then all they'll end up getting is ma star an moon slippers cuz thats bout all i got.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was quiet, save for Haruna's sniffling. Haruko continued to embrace her daughter until her sniffles ceased.  
  
~~~  
  
A Horn! Of all things. WHY! Why did she have to get a horn!? I thought i was free of the horrors of Medical Mechanica the day Haruko left. I could have been able to deny the fact that they were still around. Even if Haruna started using Atomsk and flying around, I could have denied it. But not now. Not when there's a horn coming out of her head.  
  
~~~  
  
Naota just stood dumfounded starring at the girls. He took a step towards them. Haruko released her daughter and stood up straight. It's okay Tak-kun. She's gonna be fine now. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. She gave him a weak smile and moved aside. Naota walked up and kneeled in front of Haruna; he leaned down slightly to get her attention. Haruna looked up to him and began to slightly cry again.   
  
Haruko put a hand to her forehead and sighed. You're never gonna get anywhere if you cry over one little horn. Kamon walked up behind Haruko. Haruko-San, um, what, par say, was that? Without turning around she responded, a headache. When they get really bad they pop out like that. Kamon looked at Haruna and nodded. Well then, I guess I better go get some pain killers for my little one then eh? He nodded again and left the room.  
  
Haruna began to calm down once again and turned to her mother. Why did it hurt? Haruko looked off to the side. 'Cuz it does. Haruna looked at the floor and put a hand on her bandage. Naota put his hand over the hand that was on her forehead. You shouldn't play with it. She looked at him. It'll come out eventually. But we're gonna have to wait for it. He said with a comforting smile.   
  
Haruna became slightly angry. I want it out. Naota shook his head. No, you gotta wait. Haruna stared at him intently before making a bolt for the door. Haruko watched her with a slight smile on her face. Haruna wait! Naota yelled as she ran out the bedroom door. Haruko grabbed her base, turned to him and smiled. She's a lot like you ya know Tak-kun. Impulsive. This'll be fun Haruko ran out onto the balcony and yelled, P-kun if you let her drive you I'm dismantling you!   
  
Haruna ran down the hall almost knocking over Kamon who was downstairs. She hoped on P-kun, who revved slightly then died. She looked up to see a smiling Haruko looking over the balcony at her. You don't think I was just gonna let you use him did you? Haruna scowled at her then hopped of P-kun. Haruko jumped off the balcony just a Naota came out on the balcony. He screamed running to the railing. Seeing her mother quickly approaching, Haruna made a mad dash down the street.  
  
Haruko got on P-kun and looked up at Naota. Well? Come on. If she gets too far then all hell's gonna break loose. Naota stood there for a moment before jumping off and landing on P-kun. The vespa instantly turned on. Hold on! Haruko yelled as the vespa sped off.  
  
Haruna was almost to the river when she heard P-kun's motor. She jumped down the grassy slope and stood next to the river. She put a hand to her bandage. Haruko parked P-kun at the ton of the hill. Don't do it. Naota yelled to her. She looked back slightly before ripping the bandage off and throwing it into the river. Then the Medical Mechanica plant that had been dormant for so long suddenly lit up.  
  
Instantly the horn grew back into place. She grabbed her head and knelt down in pain. Naota turned to Haruko who was smirking. This is no time to be smiling! She chuckled slightly getting of the vespa. Impulsive. You humans are all impulsive. Haruna screamed again causing Haruko to turn towards her.  
  
The horn had grown to about a foot in length and was split in two. Both part were waving around. She screamed again as it popped out some more. Haruko put her base on her shoulder and walked down to her daughter. It was coming faster now. The horn had changed color and was now a light blue. The wiggling parts now resembled legs, and a third stubby appendage looked like a tail.   
  
Haruna bent forward so she was on her hands an knees. Haruko stopped by her side. With one last scream the robot fell from Haruna's head with a slight clank. Haruko revved up her base. The robot looked like that of a little robot dog. Only it had part of another robot still in it's mouth, and seemed intent on getting this robot out as well.   
  
Haruko pulled back her base. Not this time! She swung her base hitting the small dog across the monitor, cracking it slightly, thereby making it release the other robot. The dog flew a good six feet before bouncing to a stop. The horn instantly disappeared and Haruna slumped forward unconscious.   
  
Haruko caught her before she hit the ground. Naota trotted down to the two of them. He knelt down beside Haruna and held her while Haruko went to inspect the dog robot. Why was she in so much pain. I remember when i got my horns it always hurt a little when they came out. But it was never this bad. Haruko said rolling the dog over with her foot, she's only half of you. They can come out of her head just as fine as if it were your head. She knelt down to get a closer look at the robot. But my half causes he sense to be a little bit more acute. So i guess you could say it hurts the same. She just feels it more. She stood up and kicked the robot.  
  
The robot instantly stood up and barked. Haruko sighed slightly as Naota picked Haruna up. Well we should probably get going. He said while walking towards P-kun. Haruko followed him, as did the little robot dog.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
i know i know ur thinkin WTF?! pretty anti- climactic but hey what can you do ya know? but oh just you wait until you see what that little dog can do. its kinda freaky.  
  
**RECENT REVIWERS:  
  
Vicious One : **Thanx for adding this to you fav lists. It means a lot to me cuz half the time i dont think ma writing is very good.  
  
**The Shadow Dragon Knight : **I know they get bloodied up from fighting. but if you actually notice in the japanese episodes that they dont have to do much fighting before they get all bloody and nasty.  
  
**mamoru21 : **yayayayayayayayaya okay okay okay   
  
**little-raziel : **yes i had hoped you would enjoy the nakedness statement. =^_^=  
  
**Bob The Mercenary :** sorry there wernt any mech battles in this chapter. but hey like i said there's another robot on the way. and the dog, trust me, hes got a few tricks up his sleeve.........well if he had sleeves that is. also please keep reviewing ur reviews are like one of the best outta all of them.  
  
**Blu :** thanx for the pics that you sent me. I'm hoping to have them up soon so that i can show people what Haruna looks loike and everything. oh and .......CORRECT!!!!!! THE ANIME WAS KIKI'S DELIVERY SERVICE!!!!!!!! you're prize is that you get to use P-kun to ride anywhere you want for a day. and i stress anywhere. i could even write you in at some point -hint hint-   
  
**Left Hand Suicide Method :** well thanx for attempting to express it in words for me. thanx for you review. i need all the reviews i can get sometimes.. it gets kinda hard to keep updating when no one ever reviews.   
  
**WELL THATS ALL PEOPLES!!!!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!  
  
  
AND YOU BETTER REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WATS GOOD FOR YOU!!!!! _  
  
**LilHaruko =^_^=


	14. Weird

**BAWTATACHA!!!!  
  
um yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i dont own FLCL like AT ALL..... i just rip off characters and put them to weird lil stories.....**  
  
author's rant - hello all. i'm kinda sorry i havent done a new chappy in a long time so i'll try and make this one long for you guys!! Oh! and just so you guys know this is a special** AUTHOR'S RANT EPISODE OF THIS STORY!!!!!**! basically think of them as subtitles at the bottom of the screen.....XD alright! on to the ficcy!!!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Haruna rolled over in her sleep pulling the blanket off of the small robot dog that was laying next to her. It shivered slightly in the night air. Sleepily the dog got up and pushed itself back under the covers. Haruna's eyes flew open. (oooo scary....)  
  
~~~  
  
It was almost too much to take in. Haruna, Haruko, and now the robot. Haruko said it needed a home, so we took it. This is getting weird.  
  
~~~  
  
Naota shot up in bed after hearing Haruna's scream from down the hall. Haruko cracked one eye open and looked at him. What's wrong Tak-kun? (u know i'm thinkin about naming something i own this... any ideas people?) Naota looked down at her, I heard Haruna scream.   
  
Just then the door to their room flew open. Both adults looked towards the door to reveal a panting Haruna in her footsie (spell checkers can go to hell!!!) pjs with the small robotic dog biting the fabric at her hip; wiggling like a fish outta water. Instantly Haruko was laughing whole heartedly.   
  
Haruna puffed up her cheeks slightly (awwwww sooo cute!!) and stared her mom down. Naota snorted slightly and pulled the blankets off of himself. He walked over to Haruna smiling while she still glared at her mom. Naota grabbed the dog and pulled. It let go and began wagging it's tail in his arms. (oo i want one)  
  
Haruna stopped glaring at her mom, even though she was still laughing, to look at the dog. The dogs displayed little happily squinted eyes ....(ya know like ....hm..... dang i like cant use the.............XD hmmmm kinda like that...........oonly curved .ya know down towards the mouth...........stupid dog...... i cant even write in ur emotions!!!! _)....... Haruna looked at it kinda freaked out. Naota made a motion to hand her the dog.   
  
I don't want it. She said putting her hands up. Naota sighed and looked at her. Look Haruna, she looked to the side as Haruko finally stopped laughing. It came outta your head. He pushed it towards her. And that means you gotta take care of it. She looked down at it as it wagged it's little metallic tail. (seriously, i dont know why thats in the story... naota didnt take care of his.........oh well)  
  
She accepted the small dog into her arms with a sigh. Naota scratched the back of his head and yawned. you should go back to sleep now. She nodded slightly and turned and left. Naota shut the door and returned to his bed for more blissful sleep....... (with Haruko!!! XD)  
  
~~~  
**LIKE UM...... I DUNNO...... 4-5 HOURS PASS BY...... ITS MORNING.......YEEEEAAA....  
**~~~  
  
They all sat around the table. Everyone, Haruna, Haruko, the robot dog (now affectionatley called RD), Naota, Naota's Dad, and Ninamori. All sitting around enjoying bowls of Lucky Charms (_ grrr i didnt know what to put in here. I like FLCL, i like lucky charms, so i thought hey why not put 2 and 2 together!) and chatting to one another. Naota was the first to freak out.  
  
What the HELL happened??? He pointed to Ninamori. What the hell are you doing here!! Eri (too lazy to type Ninamori over and over and over again) pulled the spoon outta her mouth. Well right now it looks like I'm having breakfast. he put one foot on the table. I can see that! I meant how did you get here! She took another bite of cereal. I walked,. what did you think i did fly? That did it. (rpg music plays, acquired twitchy pissed off eyebrows') Naota's eyes twitched slightly.  
  
Eri calmly drank the rest of her milk outta her bowl, put it on the table, and looked at him. Look, the author of the story wanted me in the story already so here I am. (::nods, nods::) everyone went silent and stared at her for a second or two. Naota plopped back down while saying, I dont know what you're talking about but I guess you can stay for a little while.  
  
They continued eating and talking till everyone had finished their food. Both Naota and Haruko cleared the bowls away and took them to the kitchen. Eri stared at Haruna, who was at the other end of the table. Haruna looked from the doorway to the kitchen to Eri. Who are you?   
  
she said flatly. Eri propped her head on her right hand. How do you know Naota? Haruna leaned forward and rested her hands on her elbows. I'm his daughter. Eri stared at her for a moment and gave her a skeptical look. Really now? she asked Haruna.   
  
Haruko and Naota returned from the kitchen with some orange juice cans. Haruko was the first to speak, so, what were you guys talking about. Eri and Haruna just continued to stare at eachother. They sat down. Naota took a swig of the orange juice. Eri looked at Naota. She said she was your kid.  
  
Naota promptly spit out the orange juice in his mouth all over the lovely Haruko.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
well i guess thats it. i was seriously hoping for something longer but like that seemed like the most perfect ending i could think of. hopefully this chapter made you laugh at least once. if not them review saying so. I would especially looooove it if you guys could review saying which is funnier. situational comedy, or author rant.....  
  
**review response from chapter 13**:  
  
**Blu** : OMG i think it funny that when i looked back on ur revieew you were like reviewing with like three different people in ur head. it was hilarious. and yes i know ma grammar sucks... sadly T.T ::sniff sniff::  
  
**mamoru21** : yep more chapters  
  
**VASHATSOCOM** : i bet ur still gone. and i bet ur not gonna read this again sadly cuz i have no idea where you are........ you like stoped iming me........ hmmmm....... but thanks for the comment on the amarao scene. i hope to have more of him in the future.  
  
**sleepymoose34** : hey ma takun! ;) haruna is like 16 or so. i havent figured it all out but shes definantly not 12. naota's childhood friends are still on the way. though i want to add most of them in a cant like. i might not right the guys in... well mebbie the chu' guy. thanx for the encouragement!! XD  
  
**crobdan** : okay, to be completely honest. I had given up on this story till you reviewed. u like reviewed and i went holy crap..... hm mebbie i should update.' tha only problem is that no one reviews on this story anymore.. T_T so depressing.....  
  
well i guess thats all for now....  
  
Please Review  
  
LilHaruko =^_^=


	15. Crazy

well now...  
  
author's rant : i was informed recently that i have a cult following..... hmmmmmm .................................................kewl. XD  
  
p.s. - the rating has gone up in this due to the fact that the language and usage of terms will being to get slightly more adult. seeing as how haruko is far more risqué than i portray her to be. though this chapter should bring a lil more of the old haruko back to life. :D  
  
i dont own shit! XP  


  
  
  
  
Haruko blinked blankly for a few second before smirking slightly and looking at Naota. Geeze Tak-kun, you didn't have to blow you wad so early in the game. she gave him her seductive look and began tracing her finger over the table lightly. Naota gave her his traditional freaked out face before turning to Eri. She said what? Haruna dawned her mothers trademark smirk. That I was your kid.  
  
Ninamori appeared suddenly. I didn't know what to make of it. She said that the author put her there. Sometimes I think Ninamori might be a little crazy.  
  
Naota looked from Haruna to Eri then back to Haruna. Eri was the first to speak. Ya know, I never thought you'd actually have a kid. What with the fact that she hasn't been here at all. I guess you were more of an adult than I realized. Eri took a can and opened it. Naota sighed slightly and relaxed in his seat. He took another swig of the O.J.   
  
Haruko suddenly faded into the background like a ninja complete with the saaaa' sound effect. No one noticed her leave due to the fact that Haruna started a new conversation. So, yea, who the hell are you? Eri blinked for a few times and then smiled. Oh, yea I guess I didn't introduce myself did I... Haruna just stared at her.   
  
In the background R.D. ran off to find Haruko. Unfortunately he didn't get very far before he ran into a wall and passes out.   
  
I'm Eri Ninamori.   
  
Naota stood up to help the poor contraption. He picked it up and set it upright. The lil thing wagged its tail and ran off. It then ran into another wall before getting upright and walking away. Naota sighed.   
  
How do you know dad?   
  
Naota walked back and sat at the table.   
  
I met him in elementary school. Here in Mabase there isn't much to do but make friends and hope for the best. Eri said.  
  
Haruko then suddenly appeared behind Naota in a ninja outfit, again complete with saaaa' sound effects. She wrapped her hand around his mouth and disappeared in the same fashion as she appeared. The two girls oblivious to his plight continued their conversation.  
  
What's ele-men-trary school like? Haruna asked her bluntly. Eri looked at her funny for a second. What do you mean what was elementary school like? You haven't been to school before? Haruna shook her head. Eri gave her the are you human look'. Haruna responded verbally,   
  
**ENTER COMIC BOOK VERSION JUST CUZ THE AUTHOR FEELS LIKE IT!!!** (and there was much rejoycing....yeeeeeea)  
  
::Eri in standing position, with hand sticking out, and freaked out look on her face.::   
  
Eri - How the hell did you just do that!  
  
::Haruna smirking::  
  
Haruna - I told you im not human.  
  
::Eri has face looking at Haruna and one face looking at the empty place where Naota was::  
  
Eri - Naota!  
Eri - Huh? where did he go  
  
::little lines indicating a missing person::  
  
**turns page**  
  
::there's moaning SFX coming from the ceiling::  
  
::Haruna is smirking at Eri::  
  
::Haruna with O.O eyes::  
  
:: Haruna barfing::  
  
::Eri has clenched fist and her face takes up 1/2 to 3/4 of the last long box on the page. with Kamon in the background holding Haruna by the neck as she has ex'd out eyes; like a choke hold::  
  
Eri - That **damn** Naota doing something like that this early in the morning!  
Kamon - Folly? Cooly?  
  
**turns page**  
  
::Haruko appears suddenly wrapped in towel and dragging a practically dead Naota. He's wearing just a towel as well. Eri has huge square mouth syndrome.::  
  
Eri - What the hell is with this!?!  
  
::Haruna regains composure.::  
  
Haruna - Hey mom.  
  
::Haruko smiles::  
  
Haruko - Hey there lil one!  
  
::Haruko ruffles Haruna's hair. Eri is in background with freaked out face still.::  
  
Eri - You. Just. What. I. Didn't did you? What the **hell** are you two doing!?!  
  
::Both Haruko and Haruna look at her surprised.::  
  
Haruko - What do you mean?  
  
**turns page  
  
**::Eri gives her evil eye::  
  
Eri - Youjust,yaknow,andthenyoucamedownhereandknowyourplayingiwthherhairlikenothingeverhappend.  
  
::Eri panting. Haruna looking at Haruko::  
  
Haruna - What did she say?  
  
::Haruko smirking::  
  
Haruko - Oh, I get it.  
  
::Haruko suddenly appears next to Eri with her sly kitty face on. Eri looks really scared::  
  
Haruko - You wanna have fooly cooly too!  
  
::Haruko tackles Eri::  
  
**turns page**  
  
::Naota wakes up as there are legs pointing up from the bottom of the box as clothing is flying around in the background. Haruna is looking down at him.::  
  
Naota - Ughhhh. My head.....  
Haruna - Hey dad.  
Eri - (in background) What are you doing!?! Don't touch that!  
Haruko - (in background) Don't deny it!! You've always wanted it!  
  
**SUDDENLY WE'RE OUTTA COMIC BOOK FASHION.**  
  
Kamon coughs slightly, and looks at the reader. I'm deeply sorry that you had to see that kind of display from Haruko.... He sighs slightly. Sometimes I wish I was younger Arrow appears outta no where to point out his raging boner.   
  
Eri appears suddenly with a giant fan and knocks his im the side of the head. He then flies off screen. As Eri huffs.  
  
Damn old man.  
  
  
  
  
  
well here ends the next chapter of this poor fanfiction. I've kept it goinhg. Just like I said I would. and believe it or not..... I'm writing it while i'm waiting for my laundry to finish... --;;  
  
i dunno if you guys neede to know that.... i think you guys just neede to know that it was getting done........ --;;  
  
also im sorry that there wasnt any real progress on the story. this was just me venting about from school and what not. so yea...... mebbie the next chapter will have something meaningful in it or something.......  
  
**review rosponses from Chapter 14:  
  
vashatsocom - **Thak you for all your support thus far! == I gotta say you have no idea how hard college has gotten. currently I have 17 units. thats a lot. trust me.... --;;**  
  
The Shadow Dragon Knight - **Thank you very much as well. I didnt think that i had captureed even a little bit of the feel of FLCL. I mean it has so many differernt levels its not even funny. I'm just trying to capitalize on a little bit at a time. Hopefully I brought that accross well enough in each new chapter.....**  
  
sleepymoose34 - **You shouldn't have to worry about not reviewing for a month, as long as you review im happy as a clam! == ur welcome for the age. I'm sure you weren't the only one asking that quesstion. I'm really glad that chappy 14 made you laugh. Personally I love to make people laugh as much as possible. even if it's at a serious time in the story. reference back to that one chappy when they are fighting the guys at the end of that fight were made o' cardboard......**  
  
Crobdan - ** yep i take names when i kick ass....... sometimes...... other times i forget.....--;;**  
  
Z.A.G. - **thanx for the cuss word..... == seriously it showed me how funny you thought it was.. made me feel all tingly inside.......**  
  
Usagi Maxwell - ** SPORKS!?!?!? LOL ok you win sis, ur a funnier person than me....**  
  
Iloveraharu - ** another person who made me all thingy from cussing.... however you did a good job at making me wanna write more. XD I read ur FLCLU and personally i liked it. i hope you still have that one going!!!! XP**  
  
Blu - ** LOL yeah!! more people talking!!!! BUWAHAHAHAH it was funny! it's alllll about the payback!!! hehehehe...... **  
  
**  
oh well. review and i'll give you a treat!!  
  
XD  
  
Lil Haruko == 


	16. Fooly Cooly or Furi Kuri

ok let's get one thing straight ... I dont own anything.....cept Haruna......shes ma slave.......  
  
authors rant : ya know i think the eniter women population should go without periods. i mean come on they hurt like a bitch!!! i wonder if theres a way that i can have kids without having to go through all the fucking pain! ughguhgughguhghug  
  
::falls outta chair hold stomach:::  
  
the......  
  
pain............

Naota looks up at Haruna, Haruna blinks down at him and in a childlike voice utters, mom's stripping the Eri-Lady. Naota dawns a freaked out look as he bolts upright to see.....  
  
I realize now that Haruko can't be happy with what she has. its like she needs more than i can give at times. She attacked Ninamori for fooly cooly. She acts like she loves me, but i dont know anymore......  
  
Theres a black box coveringboth Haruko and Eri's naked bodies. Eri is moaning slightly while Haruko is smirking. Noata is just staring at them all freaked out. Haruko stops smirking and looks at him. she asks him sweetly, blinking her eyes and looking innocent. Naota points at her, What the **hell** are you doing!?! She looks from Naota to Eri and then back to Naota. Furi Kuri? Naota gets eye twitchage.  
  
Haruko sighs, Fine have in your way. The black box instantly dissappears displaying both a fully clothed Eri and a towel clothed Haruko. Eri looks around all sweaty, what just happened? Haruko smirks at her, nothing you didnt enjoy..... Naota give Haruko another freaked out look. Eri also get a slightly freaked out look as she remembers what had happened not more than 2 mins ago. Eri stand up quickly, Um, I, I gotta go. My cat prolly misses me...... Eri quickly leaves the house while Haruko watches her leave and smirks,   
  
Haruna stands up and goes and plops down next to Haruko. So, mom, Haruko turns to her smiling, Haruna looks at the table embarrassed, will you show me how to give people furi kuri? Harko gives her a smile and hugs her, of course! I was waiting for you to ask! Its at this moment that Naota snaps outta whatever coma he was periviously in and charges the table. What the hell are you saying!? Naota exclaims accorss the table. Kamon leaves to go find R.D. (and he never returned......jk)  
  
Haruko looks at him as though he has insulted her religion or something. Every good alien knows the he or she has to learn Furi Kuri. It's our life! Naota looked at her unbelievingly. What do you mean alien' ? She's part human too! Haruko took her arm off of Haruna's shoulder. I know, and that's why she has to learn now. I knew how to Furi Kuri when I was six. She's gonna be too old if she doesnt learn now. Naota looks from Haruko to Haruna to Haruko. Well on this planet she's still considered a kid, and kids dont go running around doing fooly cooly! Haruko stared him down, and he sstared right back. Haruko stood up and walked around the table. She grabbed him by the arm. Well then I guess we're going to have to settle this int he only way i know how...... Naota looked at her as though he was prepared for anything. She smirked and started dragging him upstairs.  
  
A Furi Kuri match!yet another apology! im sorry it wasnt longer. I had no control over it though becasue i needed to make soemthing that contiued from the manga scene. you wouldnt believe how hard it was to move on from where i left of from.. it was kinda complicated.   
  
oh well....  
  
im getting a dog soon!!!! :D his name is Pabu. he sooooo cute... i love him bunches!!   
  
XD  
  
poor things prolly deaf though.... which kinda sux but i still love him!! XD  
  
OH! before i forget! Hands out lil japanese cany mily treats and a box of pocky to :  
Konbyashii  
mamoru21  
Takkun19  
Mirmirs  
Iloveraharu  
sleepymoose34  
Crobdan  
  
**review responses from Chapter 15 :   
****Konbyashii** : I updated!! because i really wouldnt wanna become anyones lackie' im ma own person! XP  
  
**mamoru21** : lol why is ma story scary? i wanna know! mebbie i could make a horror ficcy......  
  
**Takkun19** : i dont know what pic your exactly talking about though i do know that i had one girl make a picy for me. i have it up on my website though i havent made a link for it yet. as soon as i finish makiing the page i will update with a picture of her.. its a very good picture!! :D  
  
**Mirmirs** : lol the treat wasnt flcl..... though you could have some if you wanted.....  
  
**Iloveraharu** : well now! i didnt know i was so liked by you. it makes me happy to know that there are some people that still read ma fanfiction!!! makes me feel loved. I though flcl also ended well. i think the whole point of it was to show Naota growing up. and when he ws able to show how he felt then haruko wsa no longer needed. though in ma story theres a lil twist cuz of the kid......  
  
**sleepymoose34** : im dealing... really.... its so hard though...  
  
**Crobdan** : well im sorry you didnt get any sleep for a week...... it horrible really but sometimes those things happen.... i, personally, have no idea where the aroow came from... it just sorta showed up in ma writing. it startled me a lil at first.... HAHA i got you to use a smiley face!!! XP hehehehe ..... and i read you story very often.........did you not notice..... heheheheh... OH! crobdan.....yea.....um..... ::hugs:: I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
yea so thats all who reviewed this chappy!!  
  
please review!!!!  
  
LilHaruko == 


	17. Why

well another useless chapter has been made of this story. i don't update half as much as i used too sadly... TT lease don't hate me its just that life got really interesting this summer. so much happened! XD o and i got to go to anime expo!!! MUWAHAHA so if you see a picture of a girl dressed up like Hinata from Naruto and the girl is chubby then it prolly me..... ;;  
  
**I DONT OWN CRAP!!!** if I did.....i'd be rich and i would make tons of money and take over the world by making a huge ubber cool ray gun that would threaten the moon and throw the tides outta wak and drown whole cities in a single shot........ but thats my own jerry springer....  
  
**on to the ficcy!  
**  
  
Haruna sighed and started cleaning things up.  
  
I never asked for this. Life, it seems, has chosen me for the butt of all it's jokes. Haruko, Atomsk, and all the horror that comes with know both. Why me?  
  
Once everything was clean thats when the moaning began. Sighing she grabbed her helmet and goggles from her room and went to take a ride on P-Kun. As she got on Kamon appeared. Ah, going for a ride I see. She smiled at him, Yep!, I don't wanna be here if I have to listen to them doing furi kuri. He chuckled softly as RD appeared behind him. RD quickly hopped on P-Kun right as she sped off, leaving Kamon standing at the door.  
  
She drove around Mabase checking out the sites. She visited the bridge for a slight break and stood watching the river as RD stood on the railing watching everything around them randomly. She turned and saw a boy walking towards her in a school uniform. He looked at her and kept walking past her. Haruna watched him leave as she got on P-Kun.  
  
She followed the boy slowly. He kept walking for a few blocks before he turned around and asked her, Why are you following me? She smiled at him. Cuz I don't have anything else to do. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Don't you have school? Today is a school day. She looked at him innocently. What's school? Can you eat it? He looked at her like she was a stupid person for a second. You've never been to school? He asked her. she responded.  
  
He turned and started walking again. Well I need to get to school so I guess you can follow me there but I'll be late if I don't start walking now. They kept doing this for awhile, him walking ahead while Haruna followed on the Vespa. Once they reached the school her turned to her. This is a school. This is where kids go to learn things during the day. The only way to get out of Mabase is to go to school. She nodded, and he continued, well I have to go now. You should really be going to school though. He turned and entered the school. RD barked at him while he left.  
  
Haruna turned to RD and pet his head. She hopped back on P-Kun and drove to the iron. She parked in front of it and looked it over. Mom said that when I came here I should stay away from this place. But if you ask me this place isn't all that scary. In fact they should be scared of me. A males voice came in suddenly. So your the minor in violation of the code. She turned around to see Amarao sitting on his vespa behind her. Raharu really should have just kept you outta this. If she had then I wouldn't have to take you in. She smirked at him, Take me in where? He whipped out his gun and a pair of strange hand cuffs. Headquarters. Now, you can put these on or i can make you put them on those are your choices. RD climbed onto her shoulder and started growling at him with red eyes. A robot! Do you realize how serious it is to have that thing running around loose? Even loose your still a tool of Medical Mechanica! She gave him the look of death. I'm no ones She quickly sped off. Amarao watched her go smirking to himself.  
  
What a jerk! Who does he think he is calling a tool! Treating me like some child! RD barked in agreement. Suddenly the pavement gave way to reveal a net. The net snapped upward encasing the three within it. Amarao sped up to the net. Just like the child you are. You've got a lot of your father in you. That's a good thing. It'll be easier to control you if we know how you will respond to advances. He whipped out his gun again and shot her with a dart.  
  
All that's left now is Raharu.  
  
hehehehehehehe to be totally honest with you i have no idea where this story is going...... i guess it very like flcl in that right. i just sorta write whatever strikes my fancy at the time. also i almost forgot about this story had it not been for **Ivysumi Nagao**. so everyone should give her props cuz she kicks ass! XD  
  
Reviewer Resoponses for Chapter 16 :  
  
Ivysumi Nagao - thanks to you i shall try to update as much as i can and as soon as i can.  
  
Usagi Maxwell - sorry i cut your hands up with the manga page turning but i thought it was funny. :D  
  
mamoru21 - im sorry haruko was so scary...... but hey shes haruko! :P  
  
sleepymoose34 - alright i almost totally forgot about that picture of haruna. people i have her picture and i will be hosting it on a web image hosting place so don't worry you'll be able to see the picture soon!  
  
Crobdan - ::releases Crobdan:: so sorry but you're so hot and i just love you to death! yep! chris, eri got ubber served! hehehe and i like Eri too. most people don't like her and i don't know why. shes a character that next to Naota has a lot of growing to do....  
  
well thats it!! please review if you know whats good for you!  
  
XD  
  
Lil Haruko


	18. Wha?

Well here I am againÉ just sitting around in the schools computer labsÉ waiting for my next class to start which should be in like 30 minsÉÉÉ. So lets see how much we can belt out eh?

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! Cept my soulÉÉ well if my sister ever gives it backÉ --;;

-W/ HARUNA-

Haruna awoke in room with only a bed and a toilet (think prison cell). "Well their furnishings suckÉ" She muttered as he rolled off the bed. "I can see the taxpayers dollars are well spent for here. Prisoners are treated like dogs Just then Amarao appeared in the window of the cell door. "You're not a dog unless you choose to be. If you play nice then you'll get better accomidations. She gave him the evil eye, "Place nice my ASS! You kidnapped me! If you ask me you guys are the ones that should play nice! He shook his head and chuckled a little.

I feel drained and devoid of life. And I owe it all Haruko and her FLCL. I don't think I can do anything in this stateÉ. Damn I think I have to peeÉ.

-W/ NAOTA & HARUKO-

Haruko sighed slightly and rolled over on top of Naota. "Ahh, so how you feeling?" He just loked at here with a half lidded gaze. "Oh, I see. I forgot that you don't do furi kuri oftenÉ.' She laughed lightly before slipping outta bed and throwing on some clotes. She stretched slightly and looked back at Naota only to see he had fallen0 asleep. She smiled to herself and walked downstairs.

Kamon sat watching TV and sifting through various porn mags. Upon Haruko's entry he quickly stashed them beneath the table. "Ahhhhh Haruko-san, come in come in. She coolly took a seat across from him. "Hey, have you seen Haruna?" "Oh, Haruna left. Said she couldn't deal with your noise." Haruko stood up with ease and went back upstairs to grab her base. When she returned she began heading out the door telling Kamon, "I'm going out. When Ta-kun wakes up tell him that I'll be back later." He nodded slightly.

-W/HARUNA-

She had been take outta then room and brought into an even larger room. On the other side of the room was a chained up RD that had been slightly beat up and scuffed. Haruna ran over to him and picked him up. He whimpered slightly but still cuddled into her. Amarao along with a couple other guys still stood at the doorway to this room. Amarao nodded to the other guys and they dragged her away from RD kicking and screaming. They held her down as a man with a white coat entered and promptly injected her with some liquid. She became somewhat lucid. Everyone left the room except for Amarao who stated, "That should speed up whatever Medical Mechanica was trying to send through your head. He then left locking the door behind him.

Well guys that's all I could do this time. Mebbie next week I can update some more. I got the urge o write thanks to your reviews. S if you review more then you get more chapters!!!

:P

Review Responses :

Mark Maxwell – well thank you. Ya know this chapter was actually made because of your review. So please believe me, EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!

Ivysumi Nagao – I'm soooooooooo happy you reviewd again!!!!

:D

LilHaruko


	19. Life

well here we are again. I can't believe I'm writting another chapter for this story. I don't think anyone even reads my work anymore lol. anyways someone reviewed so i guess someone is reading it. LOL that someone was attilla123! so i have no idea who you are attila, but thanks for the review. I recently got sick again so I think im in the perfect state of mind to write FLCL right now. Sickness is like natural crack, and FLCL is crack.

that said, I own nuthin 'cept Haruna. cuz lord knows she'd never exist in the real story line without me.

Oh and to give you all a warning my writting style has changed ... a lot. so if you have any problems with it then I'm sorry. read something else, or dream up a fanfiction of your own and write it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-W/ HARUKO

Haruko walked out looking for P-Kun. Cursing slightly at his non-existenceness, she began walking in search of her daughter. She began to wonder just exactly Haruna could or would have gone. She eventually came upon the bridge and looked over the town. The giant iron sood looming over the town like an oppressive force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My dreams have changed. They used to be boring; about everyday life. But now Haruko returned an there's a color to them that I never noticed before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She heard the putting of a vespa motor make it's way onto the bridge. Knowing it not to be P-Kun she didn't even waste the energy to see who it was. The vespa came to a stop behind her and it's rider got off. Stepping beside her she could tell by the stench who it was. "You know violations are hardest on the young ones..." Amarao said. Haruko instantly understood and faced him with death in her eyes. No one touched her baby. "That vespa of yours is also a bit of a handful. I never would have thought you could affect machinery in such a way." Haruko grit her teeth and seethed before him. "Where is she?" She said through her teeth. He turned to her cooly, "Safe. We're gonna take out whatever Medical Mechanica has coming through her head. Also we're going to dismantle that robot that came through already." He sighed slightly watching her. "You can learn a lot about how things work by taking them apart-" She couldn't handle it anymore and hit him in the face. He flew a few yards before righting himself and landing. Wiping his bleeding nose on his sleeve he smirked and calmly walked back to his vespa. "You have a day. Then give yourself up freely. You know where to go." He putted off just after. It took every fiber in her being not to tear Amarao apart. She wanted to, oh god did she want to. She would have loved to see the poor man writhe in agony beneath her immaculate white boot; but not now, not here. First she had to get her baby back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-W/ HARUNA

The pain from whatever they had stuck her with was horrible and fine. It cut like a knife through her veins before being pumped into her brain. She whimpered and some slight scraping noises in the room. She cracked open her eyes and saw RD pulling at the chains that bound him trying to get to her. She smiled slightly before another wave of pain made it to her head. She vaguely heard herself scream as a horn began to protrude out the back of her head. Crying she whispered for her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-W/ NAOTA

Sweet blissful slumber. No one realizes the wonderful affect it has on the body until- huh? what? get up? no!

Haruko slapped him across the face. "Get up Takkun!" He groggily complied with the order and sat up. "What's wrong Haruko?" He began rubbing his quickly bruising face. Haruko didn't respond as she began rummaging through the room. "Haruko?" Realizing where what she was looking for was she ran out of the room. "Haruko!" Naota ripped his blankets off and grabbed some pants. He found her in the hallway looking over the bass she had taken from Haruna's room. "Haruko..." She looked up, finally realizing he was talking. "They took her." She quickly walked past him and grabbed her other guitar and handed it to him. "Here," she looked away, "it's more yours than mine." He took the V guitar from her. "Who took who?" She slung the bass over her shoulder and onto her back. "Amarao took Haruna."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well that's all for tonight. i never thought I would ever ever EVER update this thing again. quite honestly i would kinda point and laugh at the reviewers because i thought i had failed as a writer. i thought i had ran the story into the ground. i don't know. let me know what you guys think. i have another story up on too you know. its a naruto one though. so if you guys feel like reading that then go ahead. i think it's worth it. but hey whatever i'm supposed to say that, im the writer! XD

LilHaruko


	20. Moments

lol so here I am again. someone reviewed randomly again. isn't that amazing? jeanelcangry08, give him/her a hand. also, jean if ur reading this, I tried to email you but I got the email returned to me. So either clean out your inbox, gimmie a different email, or make an actual account on that way I can send you messages. That said, on to the fic!

disclaimerness - Haruna OWNED, FLCL (furi kuri, fooly cooly) UNOWNED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-W/ HARUNA

RD clawed the ground for all he was worth. He knew his master was hurting and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He felt the chains behind him starting to give slightly. The horn grew larger still and he continued to pull. Screaming for all she was worth, a metallic paw the size of her torso emerged from the back of her head. The metal was ebony and shinned as though it was slick. Plain laced its way through her head once more as another wave of growth hit her.

Behind a layer of reversed glass and another layer of bulletproof glass stood Amarao. He had recently returned from his randevu with Haruko and was eagerly awaiting her arrival tomorrow. By then they would have destroyed the two damnable machines. He turned to the random people in the room that were monitoring Haruna. "Well?" Answers came quickly, "Stable. No Abnormalities. All green." He turned back to watching the girl writhe in muted agony. A calm voice from behind him stopped him, "Accelerated heart rate, with possible loss of consciousness." He stared down at the girl, "glad to hear everything is progressing smoothly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life throws horrible moments at you; ones that blind side you. Like when you walk down a flight of stairs and you think there is one more stair than there really is. Those are the moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-W HARUKO & NAOTA

After allowing him a few seconds to fully process what she had said she promptly dragged his ass out of his house. There was no way she was going to allow any more dawdling than was absolutely necessary. "Haruko slow down! OW!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as she dragged him behind her. He had tripped and ate dirt but she continued to drag him. "Haruko where are we going!" He voice was livid as he righted himself and fell in pace with her run. "Where all the aliens go!" Naota gave up trying to figure it out and focused on what she had told him before they left. He didn't really know how he was supposed to take it. The girl had come randomly, but for a few days they were a happily working family. Although few he wanted it for longer. He could fight if need be. He would fight if need be.

They stopped suddenly and he surveyed the building they were in front of. Around them were a couple tall buildings that seemed abandoned. But what stood before him was the oddest of all. "Taadaa" Her voice sang the surprise he was already feeling. "A porn store!?" He couldn't help but scream at her. "A porn store!? All aliens go to the porn store!? Haruko I thought this was about Haruna!" Plugging her ears from his squealing bombardment, she scowled at him. "I mean you drag me all the way out here, say it's important, and then stop at a porn store! I mean.. Jesus! Haruko this is crap!" His anger began to boil quickly and she sighed. "I'll show you then!" And with that he was dragged once more, only this time it was into the porn shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-W/ HARUNA

By now a second paw had emerged as she lay panting on the ground. It had finally come to the point where all she could do was lay there and will it to be over soon. Rd continued to fight against his bonds. With a creaking sound he knew he was almost free. A blob began to form out as well and quickly began to form into that of a head. Seething smoke it turned it electric eyes to RD and hissed.

"Loss of consciousness imminent." He drowned out that technician. She really needed to learn that personal matters were nothing before the whole. So the girl passed out, oh well. They could wake her up later. He wasn't about to pass up on his chance to be in control of Atmosk. Not now. Not ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-W HARUKO & NAOTA

Walking through the store he caught glimpses of the covers, 'Blorking Your Gwarf' and 'Shtak Takes Hewik' were a couple of the odd titles. He shook his head trying to forget the odd covers. The guy behind the counter, seeing Haruko, waved them on through to the back room that was covered by a curtain. Above it was a sign that read, 'Emplyes Only'. Dragging him past the curtain they came face to face with an elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened quietly. She stepped in and he followed not really sure where they were going. Clearing his throat he muttered, "Sorry about before." Flashed her characteristic smile she responded, "No worries! Now," She punched the down button, "Beam me down Scotty!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well now. thats it for this chapter. to those who are still with me. thank you. to thosse that arn't. nothing, cuz you aint gonna readi it! lol. so what do you guys think has come out of her head? or better yet, what will amarao do with a day early Haruko? what will RD do once he's free? will the questions ever cease? i don't know:D hope you liked it.

LilHaruko


	21. Porn

Reviewer Praising!!! X3 (in order of reviews received):

Naoki09 (The ninth energy of truth! ... japanese pun...)

Jean (how is this pronounced? jee-ahn? jeen? --il oh well...)

Corpral Geroro aka atilla aka dad0292 (crap that's a lot of names...)

La Zorra (The one and only female Zorro)

THE BZ (you must love caps :))

kohran likes chocolate! (me too!!)

Psyco Author Wannabe (Wannabes are cool, but only when they're psycho...)

Also special note goes out to Psyco Author Wannabe because I have never been called a 'chikyboo' before. It made me smile which, in turn, made me want to write. So here we all are, typing, and reading for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: FLCL is soooo not mine... But Haruna is, and I make her bake bread for me. Curry bread is the best!! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

W/ HARUNA

The chain creaked loudly as it finally gave way to RD's mighty tugs. With an electric yelp of sorts, he shot across the room to engage whatever was coming forth from Haruna's head. A weak scream from Haruna urged him on. The emerging robot hissed loudly and swiped at the oncoming RD with an emerging paw. A loud metallic clang rang throughout the room as RD flew and bounced off the opposite wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...A porn store!? Of all things! Though when it really comes down to it, life really is run by sex...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amarao smirked slightly as he watched RD impact the wall. "Prepare the field." A volley of affirmations bombarded his ears. Turning his attention to the emerging robot he mentally commented on how it looked like an animal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

W/ HARUKO & NAOTA

Floors whizzed by at a blinding pace causing Naota to become sick to his stomach. Haruko smirked a bit, "Eh... Sick already? And here I thought you had more stamina..." Her extended drawl at the end easily showed the other meaning she had intended. Naota blushed beside her instantly. He may be a grown man, but he wasn't used to such attention. With a 'heh heh' and another smirk she produced a bag out of thin air. The sudden appearance of it pulled Naota out of his reddened state. "Where did you get that?" His voice questioned her lightly. She turned and gave him a blank look. "Cleavage." A smirk grew with the word as she pulled at the collar of her top. An instant blush had Naota pushed against the wall of the elevator. She stood, abandoning the bag. "Ya know we could always..." it came out longingly as she pulled up the bottom hem of her shirt; leaving little to his imagination of just what she was going to say. His blush worsened to a nose bleed as all the blood in his body rushed to his head. Trying his hardest to become one with the elevator wall he pressed against it as Haruko pressed up against him. Her mouth mere inches from his, she breathed seductively and smirked before him.

The sudden ding of reaching their desired floor had him blinking and wondering if he had just imagined it. Haruko stood crouched before him, sifting through the bag, like she was mere moments before. Finally finding what she was looking for she handed him a pellet gun. He stared down at it, "Haruko ... wha...?" She loaded and cocked her own. "Kids get the best weapons!" His frustration began to rise to the surface. "Haruko, what about this?" He held up his guitar.

The doors slid open revealing an empty hallway. She jumped out into the hallway; seeming not to listen to him. Firing a couple rounds she ran back into the elevator. "HarukoOOOO!?" Shortly after finished his sentence flames from an explosion shot passed the open elevator. The door calmly slid shut as elevator music filled his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

W/ AMARAO

Alarms began to blare asking for the staff to calmly exit the building in an orderly fashion due to a fire. Shortly after finishing it began again in another language. He turned quickly to the personel of the room, some of which were already standing to leave. "No one leaves!" His _nori_ styled eyebrows twitched in agitation. He pointed to one randomly, "Is the field ready yet?" The woman he pointed as visibly shivered, "Um, a-almost. The cells will be f-fully charged in a minute or so." He stared at her a moment before smirking. "Good." He turned back to the viewing window, "very good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

for the japanese illiterate:

Nori - Dried seaweed. Often wrapped around sushi. It comes in many styles, colors, and textures. In the anime it was used as a texture base for amarao's eyebrows.

well personally i can't believe i wrote another chapter. hopefully you guys like it, if not then oh well... im sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to write too much more after that elevator scene with haruko and naota. i was laughing at the mental picture of it. I hope you guys were too.

anyways... REVIEW!!!

LilHaruko


End file.
